


Short Story (English I work)

by BlakeYT



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYT/pseuds/BlakeYT
Summary: This is where i will be posting the short story that was supposed to be my English I Bell Work. My teacher said I should make this a short story, so I am. I hope you all enjoy.EVERYTHING IS PLANNED OUT!!!!





	Short Story (English I work)

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU GO TO SCHOOL WITH ME THEN PLEASE DON'T EXPOSE ME!!! AND DO NOT READ ANY OF MY OTHER WORKS, IT'S EMBARRASSING ENOUGH THAT I'M ACTUALLY POSTING THIS!

Today is the day. The 85th annual Hunger Games. It's amazing how excited my friends are. I can feel their support as my name was called. 'What?!' I thought as I heard my name, 'How!? But why me?!' I was too busy freaking out mentally so I didn't hear the name of who my partner would be. A few moments later, me and my companion were saying "goodbye" to our families, friends, and fellow District 6 members for what might be very last time. Hours after we left District 6, we arrived at the Capitol to begin training. 'This is it,' I thought, 'the end of the road. I'll live or die, this is the story of my life.' Days of training has led up to this. The 85th Hunger Games has begun. The cannon fired. People ran and gathered weapons before running off, or fighting on the spot. I sprinted to the Cornucopia and grabbed the first weapon, or weapons, I could. An army knife and an authentic Japanese katana. 'Perfect.' I thought as I examined my claimed weapons, I then ran as fast as I could to the perfect hiding spot to set a trap using the resources I find along the way. As I run, I think of different ways to set traps and survive. I spot a tall, sturdy pine tree and Naruto run in the direction of the tree. The amount of damage done to the suburban houses alarms me, as the Games have just started. Nevertheless, I can never escape the sounds of the cannon fire. KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! The sound was coming from every direction, meaning people were getting killed...and quickly. Minutes turned to hours, hours into days days turned into weeks. Eventually, it was just me, my partner, and the tributes from District 12. From what I heard during training, District 12's female tribute was related to previous Hunger Games winners Katniss and Peta, their daughter probably. If that's true, then the male tribute from District 12 might be her best friend, or a complete stranger. I quickly hide in the closest suburban house that would provide adequate protection, now I can finally plan out how I'm going to win this year's Hunger Games. I press my back up against the wall underneath a window so I'm not able to be seen, then I start to plan my text move. When all of a sudden....KA-BOOM! The cannon goes off. I hear a feminine scream come from right above me on the other side of the window. I see razor sharp glass drip a dark scarlet liquid. 'Oh crap!' I barely have time to register what just happened before a mop of midnight black hair falls through the window and the strong scent of blood reaches my nostrils. I've grown used to the scent of blood and death recently with the amount of people I killed to survive and with the amount of death all around me. I curse the Capitol for finding this entertaining. I have a quick moment of silence for the fallen tribute of District 12 then I run out of the house, right when I exit I see him. The District 12 tribute. This is the first time we've met since we left the Cornucopia. I go to pull out my katana, i then see him pull out..A GUN!? WHAT THE HECK!? 'This is it. My chance to win this year's Games for District 6. All I have to do is kill him.' I think to myself as I get ready to attack my opponent. I take a breath then exhale as I count backwards from 5 to 1. The instant I get to 1, I attack. The tribute goes to fire the gun, but he gets tackled by my partner. As I attack the District 12 tribute, my companion holds him down. That's when I recognize who my companion is. But it's too late, my blade cuts both him and the tribute from District 12. I let out a scream of agony and bang the ground. "Why him!? Why did it have to be him!?" I cry out as tears stream down my dirt covered face, "Why couldn't it of been me instead...?"


End file.
